L’amour se trouve sur une page blanche
by Siashini
Summary: l'amour est le plus beau de tout les trésors...


Titre: L'amour se trouve sur une page blanche 

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas un… L'histoire inspiratrice non plus !

Couples: HeeroxDuo

Genre : Suspense, mystère, et bien sûr romance !

Résumé: Un concours d'architecture est organisé, le gagnant se verra servit sa carrière sur un plateau d'argent…mais un problème surgit le vainqueur ne fait partit d'aucunes dès clases en compétition…

Notes:

°°° : avancée dans le temps

Italique: pensées de personnages

**L'amour se trouve sur une page blanche**

C'était par une belle après-midi de printemps, que le professeur d'architecture Mr. Osaka fit part à ses élèves, d'un concours organisé par la très célèbre entreprise HY corporation. Le but était d'imaginer et dessiner le futur building de la société en suivant les quelques paramètres obligatoires. L'idée devait être originale tout en restant sobre, bien sûr la qualité artistique serait prise en compte, cependant elle ne primerait pas sur le concept en lui-même.

Ils avaient une semaine pour rendre les projets, qui seront, ensuite, présentés au président et fondateur de la HY corporation, Mr.Yuy, en personne.

Toute les classes d'architecture du pays faisaient parties du projet et toutes souhaitaient gagner le prix, car pour la carrière du futur vainqueur serait déjà tracée.

La cloche retentie et laissa derrière elle une classe vide.

°°°

Le concierge et son assistant parlaient de se qu'ils avaient à faire en cette douce soirée.

Concierge: «Tu vas nettoyer les classes 102 à 134, ok ? Quand tu as fini tu viens me trouver pour que je te dise le reste.»

Assistant : «Bien monsieur.»

C'est avec cette dernière phrase, qu'il partit dans la salle 102, commencer son travail. Ce jeune homme n'avait plus la chance d'avoir de la famille, pour l'aider à vivre. Cela faisait à peine trois mois que ses parents avaient trouvés la morts, donc à compter de ce jour funeste, il avait du prendre sa vie en main. D'abord en arrêtant ses études et puis en trouvant un travail dans le but d'avoir un salaire pour payer son loyer et les diverses factures. Évidemment, trouver un travail, en ayant pas finit ses études, avait été un vrai parcours du combattant mais, il avait finalement déniché ce poste d'assistant concierge dans une école. Ce n'était pas le rêve, néanmoins, les factures étaient payées dans les temps.

Arrivé dans la salle 121, il débuta en mettant toutes les chaises sur les bureaux, cela dans le but de pouvoir ensuite, nettoyer plus facilement. C'est alors, qu'il remarqua un papier sous l'un dès pupitre, il le prit pour le balancer, cependant sa curiosité l'en empêchait, sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, avant. Il le lu et remarqua que c'était une sorte de notice de points principaux, pour la réalisation d'un projet architectural. Il le posa sur le bureau, le temps de finir le nettoyage. Quand il eu fini et en le relisant une seconde fois, une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, c'est pourquoi, il s'assit et munit d'un crayon, commença à poser, son idée sur le papier.

Il prit une petite demi-heure pour le finir. Dès que se fut fait, il le posa sur le bureau du prof et sortit de la salle pour continuer ce pour quôi on le payait

°°°

Le lendemain matin, Mr.Osaka constata, avec bonheur, qu'un de ses élèves avait été des plus inspiré et avait déjà rendu son travail. Travail sublime, qui plus est. La technique réalisée avec précision et une sobre, originale et remplissant toutes les caractéristiques demandées. Il se dit que ce projet motivait vraiment et que peut-être un de ses étudiants remporterait le concours, ne sait-on jamais.

°°°

Mr.Yuy était assit à son bureau, jugeant les différent travaux qui lui avaient été remis. Évidemment, les plus mauvais, avaient déjà été éliminés, avant par son équipe, il n'avait pas le temps de traiter 500 projets, à lui seul, il avait une entreprise à faire tourner. Par contre c'est lui qui désignerait le gagnant. Au bout d'une trentaine de travaux, il tomba stupéfait devant l'un d'eux. Celui-ci regroupait tout ce qu'il voulait et, en plus, était d'une beauté éblouissante, en le regardant, on pouvait ressentirdes émotions s'en échapper. Il décida que ce dessin était le vainqueur sans prendre la peine de visionner les autres. Il tourna le dessin pour voir dans quel lycée et classe, il devrait se rendre, cela fait, il partit immédiatement pourféliciter l'artiste.

Mr.Osaka était tranquillement en-train de donné son cours, même si son esprit, se demandait qui avait remporté, le concours, car aujourd'hui était le jour de la révélation et il espérait ardemment que se soit l'un de ses élèves. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexion, par l'entrée du directeur de l'établissement.

Directeur: «Mr.Osaka, jeunes gens, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le concours à été remporté par l'un d'entre vous. Mes félicitations à tous.»

Mr.Yuy entra dans la classe, très impatient de connaître la tête du vainqueur, mais surtout de voir à quoi ressemblait, celui qui lui avait fait ressentir autant d'émotions par un simple dessin.

Mr.Yuy: «Bonjour»

Mr.Osaka: «Mr.Yuy, c'est un grand privilège de vous avoir dans notre modeste établissement et nous vous en remercions infiniment.»

Mr.Yuy était un homme imposant, de par sa taille, il mesurait dans les 1m85 et avait une stature statique et strique, de plus ses yeux bleus cobalts ne raflaient que de sa froideur. Cependant, ses cheveux, chocolats en bataille, le rendait un poil plus sympathique.

Mr.Yuy : «Voici le projet gagnant.»

Il dit cela tout en montrant le dessin à la classe. Mr.Osaka , en voyant le dessin, se dit que sa première impression était juste et que Mr.Yuy avait très bon goût.

Mr.Osaka «Mr.Yuy, je dois vous dire que c'est de loin le meilleur projet, que j'ait pu voir jusque là. Alors qui est l'élève qui à fait ce chef-d'œuvre ?»

Personne dans la classe ne leva la main

Mr.Yuy«Personne d'entre vous la fait ? Mr.Osaka ?»

Mr.Osaka :«Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, pourtant c'est bien ma classe qui la fait comme je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau le lendemain du jour où, je leur est parlé du concours… Je ne sais vraiment pas…»

Mr.Yuy: «J'attend demain matin à 9.00 le gagnant à l'entrée de la HY corporation, s'il n'y a personne, un autre vainqueur sera designé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.»

C'est sur cette dernière phare, qu'il partit. Le professeur était effondré, dire que c'est l'un de ses élèves qui avait gagné et que celui-ci n'osait même pas se montrer.

Mr.Osaka : «Vous pouvez partir, mais sachez que je suis vraiment déçu que le vainqueur n'ait pas oser se monter.»

Élève: «Monsieur, on a tous vus les projets des autres et celui-là ne provient pas de notre classe. On vous le promet, nous ne sommes pas peureux au point de léser passer une chose pareille.»

Même s'il croyait ses étudiants, il ne savait toujours pas qui avait fait se magnifique projet.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées, tout en fixant cette feuille de papier si important, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle. Il remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et que c'était le concierge qui venait de renter, même s'il l'en était pas sûr, au vu du jeune visage qui se trouvait devant lui.

Assistant: «Je sui désolé, je ne savait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un, je repasserait plus tard.»

Mr.Osaka: « Non c'est bon, faite votre travail, je pars de suite. Jeune homme, je peux vous poser une question ?»

Il se dit que peut-être le concierge avait vu quel élève avait laissé le projet sur le bureau, il y a plie une semaine.Quant à l'assistant, il fut très surpris qu'on veuille lui poser une question.

Assitant: «Bien sûr monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?»

Mr.Osaka: «J'aurais aimé savoir si vous aviez vu un étudient traîner dans le couloir ou poser se projet sur mon bureau ?»

Tout en posant la question, il montra le dessin. L'assistant ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et d'être gêné, en voyant que c'était le sien, et qu'il allait se faire engueuler et peut-être même renvoyé quand le professeur serait la vérité.

Assistant: «Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé…Vraiment…»

Mr.Osaka: «Mais de quoi ? Peut importe ce que vous allez me dire, rien ne vous apportera des problèmes, parlez en toute confiance.»

Assistant: «D'accord, c'est mon dessin, j'ai trouvé la feuille la semaine passée, et cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit donc je l'ai mise sur papier. S'il vous plait en parlez à personne, je tiens vraiment à mon poste.»

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas un de ses élève mais le concierge qui avait fait ça.

Mr.Osaka: «Jeune homme, connaissez-vous la HY corporation ?»

Assistant: «Oui, monsieur.»

Mr.Osaka: «Je vous attend demain matin à 8.45 devant. Ne soyez pas en retard et habillez-vouscorrectement !»

Le professeur partit sans un mot de plus en laissant, le jeune assistant dans le flou le plus complet et ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment y aller.

Il était 8.40 à la pendule et Mr.Osaka se trouvait déjà devant le HY corporation, espérant qu'il viendrait. Deux minute à peine passèrent, qu'il le vu arriver.

Mr.Osaka: «Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes venu, c'est très bien ! À l'heure et bien habillé, c'est vraiment parfait.Ce rendez-vous va changer votre avenir, alors soyez convainquant.»

Assistant: «Je suis désolé, mais je comprend pas de quoi vous parler et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Mr.Osaka: «Votre projet à remporter le concours, donc vous allez rencontrer M.Yuy, en personne, pour qu'il puisse réaliser votre projet, mais en grandeur nature, de plus votre carrière d'architecte est toute tracée.»

Assistant: «Mais je n'ai jamais fait d'études pour ça et je n'en suis pas capable.»

Mr.Osaka: «Avec votre talent, les études vous en avez pas besoin. Bon c'est l'heure, allons-y.»

Se présentant à la réception, ils furent amenés dans le bureau même de Mr.Yuy, qui les attendait déjà.

Quand ils rentrent, il fut surprit que le professeur soit aussi là, il ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé de venir.

Mr.Osaka: «Bonjour Mr.Yuy, je sais que je ne devais pas venir, mais le gagnant du concours, n'était pas un de mes élèves, ni même un étudient, c'est le…

Mr.Yuy «Ça suffit, partez maintenant !»

Mr.Osaka: «Au-revoir Mr.Yuy.»

Assistant: «Vous auriez pu lui parler autrement quant même, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil !»

Mr.Yuy «Comment osez-vous me répondre ? Et quel est votre nom ?»

Assistant: «Ben bien sûr comme vous êtes riche, les gens doivent s'aplatir devant vous et ben pas moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais ! Et si cela vous plait pas je sais ou se trouve la porte. Duo»

_Mais c'est qu'il a du caractère, ce Duo. On pourrait pas le croireà lavue, de sa petite taille, il ne doit pas mesurer plus de 1m70 pour 60 kilos. Cependant, il est magnifique, tout en longueur et finesse avec des yeux d'une beauté, ils sont améthystes. Il ne devrait pas être architecte mais mannequin. Ça suffit Heero mais d'où te viennentde tellespensées, tu es là pour faire ton travail et pas te laisser atendrir par un jeune et charmant homme, que tu aimerait bien revoir mais en dehors de la société, pour quelque chose de plus intime, comme un dîner, oui vraiment. Il a l'air en plus très gentil, et tellement mignon, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Bon maintenant pense boulot et seulement ça !_

Mr.Yuy: «Duo, j'adore votre caractère, vous êtes engagé !»

Duo: «Mais pour quoi exactement, je ne comprend pas ce que vous me voulez, je n'ai pas fait d'études !»

Mr.Yuy: «D'autant plus, vous avez vraiment du talent, c'est pourquoi je vous veux comme architecte général de ma société, le contrat est là, vous pouvez prendre le temps que vous voulez pour le lire, je reviendrais quand vous aurez fini.»

_Mais c'est pas vrai, ce type est malade ! Il me propose de devenir l'architecte de son entreprise alors qu'il ne me connaît pas et qu'il n'a vu qu'un seul dessin. Il est fou de tout miser comme ça ! D'un autre côté, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part et peut-être que se sera une bonne opportunité à saisir…Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, me fier à ma logique, qui me dit qu'un type pareil doit vouloir un autre truc, qui ne va pas me plaire, ou à mon cœur qui me dit que lui faire confiance…Pour l'instant je vais lire ce contrat, j'y verrai peut-être plus clair après._

À la fin de sa lecture, Duo était sous le choc, il n'avait trouvé aucunes clauses mesquines et en plus son salaire allait être faramineux. Donc, il se décida de sortir pour retrouver ce Mr.Yuy.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait été retrouver ses meilleurs amis Quatres et Trowa, il voulait leurs parler du nouvel architecte et voir ce qu'ils pensaient du projet de Duo.

Q: «Comme ça tu l'appelles par son nom, Duo, c'est bizarre, mais en tout cas son dessin est splendide, j'adore.»

T: «Quatre à raison, les proportions, les points de fuite, tout est juste, et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas prit de cours, il est très doué.»

H: «Merci d'approuver mon choix. Je vais aller voir s'il a fini de lire son contrat, vous voulez venir, je suppose ?»

Q: «Je vois que tu nous connais trop bien ! Allez en route.»

Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Mr Yuy apparu devant lui, suivit de deux autres personnes.

Mr.Yuy: «Alors vous acceptez ?»

D: «Oui, je l'ai déjà signé. J'espère que je vous satisferais, vous n'avez vu qu'un de mes dessin.»

T: «J'en ai pas le moindre doute, vous avez un talent,dont peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir»

Q: «Absolument, c'est vraiment, très beau. En faite je me présente, Quatre Raberba Winner et lui c'est Trowa Barton, nous sommes les associés de Mr.Yuy et ses meilleurs amis.»

D: «Merci, je ne sais pas si je mérite tant de compliment... Je suis Duo Maxwell, enchanté de vous rencontrer.»

En voyant Duo, Quatre avait comprit le tel entrain d'Heero, en plus d'être gentil, il était une grande beauté. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas du genre d'Heero, d'être sous le charme rapidement, il était plutôt du genre, glaçon gelant toute la banquise d'un regard, cependant là, il y avait de quoi, tomber amoureux. L'amour ne frappe pas toujours quand on s'y attend, et Quatre fut content, peut-être ce garçon allait-il faire fondre la glace et capturerlecœur de sonami? En tout cas s'était bien parti, caril venait d'offrir à Duo un magnifique sourire, quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il acceptait.

Q: «Bon, nous allons vous laissez en amoureux…Tu viens Trowa.»

C'est le rouge aux joues qu'Heero expliqua à Duo, que ses amis étaient de grands farceurs.

D: «Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas, vous êtes riche, gentil et mignon, tout pour plaire.»

_Pourquoi, j'ai dit ça moi, mais c'est pas lui le fou, c'est moi ! Je suis en-train de draguer le président de la plus grosse société du Japon et mon futur patron par la même occasion._

H: «Merci. Ça te gênes pas si on arrête avec les vous et que tu m'appelles Heero surtout si tu m'accordes deta présence pour un dîner ce soir ?»

_Voilà, il plaisantait et je vais me ramasser en beauté…Je suis qu'un pauvre type, ça m'apprendra d'être si froid._

D: «D'accord Heero mais si c'est toi qui invite, je n'ai pas encore reçu ma première paye.»

H: «Évidemment, on y va ?»

D: «Je te suis.»

Cela faisait maintenant six mois, que Mr. Maxwell travaillait pour la HY corporation, il avait fait un travail formidable et ses projets c'étaient révélés, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais aussi, trois mois qu'Heero partageait son lit avec Duo. Leur première soirée avait été des plus belle et des plus romantique, chacun avait raconté sa vie, et ses rêves, rêves qui se complétaient. Les deux avaient envie d'un amour pur et sans faille, de quelqu'un sur qui, il pourrait compter et qui le rendrait heureux.

Quatre et Trowa avaient été quand même un peu étonnés de la rapidité dont cela c'était passé. Cependant en les voyant aujourd'hui très heureux et fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas remettre leurs sentiments en doute.

Cette soirée, était leur soirée de six mois, même si tous les amis d'Heero étaient présents, aucuns ne savaient pour quoi exactement, bien que Quatre ait des doutes.

Heero se leva, tout en demandant le silence, et se plaça en face de Duo, un genou à terre.

H: «Duo, ça fait aujourd'hui six mois que je t'ai rencontré, grâce à ton magnifique talent de dessinateur, quand j'ai vu la première fois un de tes travaux, j'ai été de suite sous le charme, du faitdes émotions qui s'en dégageait. Puis quand, je t'ai vu toi, j'ai été conquit. Je sais que ma vie ne se passera plus une seconde sans ta présence, je ne pourrait le supporter, tu es ma vie, mon tenshi. C'est pourquoi je te demande, aujourd'hui, Duo Maxwell, de bien vouloir m'épousé et endurer mon sale caractère ?

D: «Oui, je le veux…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part de te dire merci. Merci d'avoir décelé en moi un talent, et surtout de m'aimer comme tu le fais et me le montre chaque minute qui passe. Je t'aime.»

Heero se releva et embrasa son ange dans un chaste baiser, mais leurs yeux, eux, reflétaient la joie et la tendresse, qu'ils se dédiaient l'un à l'autre. On pouvait y voir, aussi, quelques larmes, larmes qui représentaient, l'amour pour l'être aimé, celui qui avait réussit à voler le cœur de l'autre.

Owari

L'idée générale est tirée du film, Le talentueux Mr. Ripley, avec l'acteur Matt Demon.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu ? Un petit mot pour me le dire…


End file.
